Dreking on Ice
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Ratchet and Clank have been longing for another adventure after defeating Drek and saving Ratchet's home. The wait was over, they receive something that will allow them to explore a different galaxy and new planet. What cold tales can be found there? Since they may, MAY, not have to try and think about Drek, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The Tip

**Planet Veldin**

**Ratchet's Workshop**

It's been three months ever since Ratchet and Clank defeated Supreme Executive Chairman Drek. It was another day of relaxing, and being satisfied of their victory. Clank then noticed something fall out of the sky into the front of the workshop.

"What's up?" Ratchet asked.

The smoke cleared and it was a little pod, and an info-bot emerged from it.

"An info-bot? Finally, we can go and do something for once!" Ratchet said excited.

The info-bot played. It showed a planet called Earth in the galaxy of the milky way, and in the background was a deeply modified voice. It was showing a birds-eye view of a town called Arrendelle, and that a coronation was happening for someone named Elsa. According to the commentary, she has been shut out from people for years, also there was suspicion of great power in the place, and the speaker said that it could be useful to him and the Blarg. The last thing it said was: "This has been Dre-"

The info-bot ended.

"Hmm, should we go Clank, I'm up for seeing a Queen being knighted." Ratchet said.

"I suppose we could. It is a galaxy I've never even been familiar with. However first, since it is a coronation for a Queen, we need to dress properly." Clank said.

He took out a bow tie from inside his chest compartment and put it on.

"Hang on a second, the voice said at the end Dre. You don't think Drek survived, do you?" Ratchet asked.

"Well either way, we must be careful." Clank said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Ratchet said.

He went to get something to wear. Ratchet came out with a bow tie, and a gentleman hat, and he held his wrench.

"So, how do I look?" Ratchet asked.

"Like the Ratchet I always knew up till now!" Clank answered.

"Alright, let's go." Ratchet said.

"And if Drek does show up, I still have all my stuff." Ratchet added.

They got into their ship and exited Veldin's atmosphere and blasted off.

**Later...**

They got within Earth's atmosphere and landed in the nearby mountains where they could see a small town in the night.

"That must be the town we saw on that info-bot." Clank said.

"Alright, so we're here. Let's go check it out." Ratchet said.

They started to make their way down towards Arrendelle. As they were making their way, they noticed ice being formed. They hid, and saw a women with platinum blonde hair, with a crown on her hair just running up the mountain.

"That must be the Queen! And it seems to be a human." Clank said.

"Ya think?" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, it's, it's-"

"It's snowing!" Ratchet said.

"Isn't it supposed to be summer here?" He added.

"Well, we should go down to the town." Clank said.

Clank put himself on Ratchet's back.

"Yeah, I didn't expect someone to have ice powers." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, think for a second. If Drek and the Blarg are here, then they could be targeting her." Clank said.

"Well, yeah. What are we waiting for! Let's get down to business!" Ratchet said.

They made their way down to Arrendelle. Then they saw the palace, and they were hearing rumbling of voices.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to be. Let's see if we can help!" Clank said.

They entered the palace gates, and the people turned quiet and looked at them.

"Look what the Queen has brought us now!"

Ratchet noticed this older looking man, with a uniform with a red stripe across it.

"I do apologize sir, but we did not get summoned by your Queen." Clank said.

"He's right, we're just visiting!" Ratchet said.

"I'm not sure if this was a good idea Clank." Ratchet whispered.

Two of the man's guards charged him with swords. Ratchet took out his wrench and threw it at them, resulting them in being knocked down. The Wrench retracted back to him.

"Hmm, I know not who you are, but-"

Another man, with a woman came up to Ratchet.

"The Duke of Weselton is impressed, right?" The man said.

"Yes..." The Duke said.

"Hello sir, we could be of assistance, but what is going on?" Clank asked.

"Why hello, your prince-ness?" Ratchet said.

"Aw! He's kind of cute!" The women said.

"Uh... The name's Ratchet, and this is my friend, Clank!" Ratchet said bowing.

"I'm Anna, Princess Anna of Arrendelle!" The woman said.

"And I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans said.

"Your sister is a monster!" The duke said.

"She can't be the monster!" Ratchet said.

"You're right." The Duke said.

"Of course I am." Ratchet said.

"YOU ARE!" He said.

"Now now." Clank said.

"I'm just a Lombax!" Ratchet said.

"He's right, he didn't cause this, I did! Tonight was my fault, and I pushed her! So I must go after her!" Anna said.

"Bring me my horse!" She added.

A horse was brought to Anna and she got on.

"This is dangerous! Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me!" Anna said.

Anna rode off towards the mountains.

"We'll go too!" Ratchet said.

"But, you'll freeze!" Hans said.

"Sir, we'll be fine." Clank said.

"Hans right? Don't worry, you're almost like my friend here! You both think too much!" Ratchet said.

Saying that, Ratchet began to go up the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreking Up

Ratchet was just hiking, but then saw Anna's horse running back towards Arrendelle.

"You don't suppose she's in trouble, do you?" Clank asked.

"Well let's go!" Ratchet said.

Clank used the jet pack to boost Ratchet forward. Then they saw Anna lying there in the snow.

"Wow, you're fast." She said.

"Hello your highness." Clank said.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." He added.

"Ratchet and Clank right? You can come, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Anna said.

"Well we could use some adventure eh Clank?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, we always do the right thing." Clank said.

"Let's go!" Anna said.

The three continued to walk together in the cold conditions of the mountain.

**Later...**

They came upon a log house that said, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and sauna. Anna, and Ratchet went inside.

"Hoo hoo!" The man said.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Oaken?" Clank said.

"Why yes. We have big summer blowout! Half price on clogs, swimsuits! Ya?" Oaken said.

"Well, for now dresses. And winter boots?" Anna asked.

"That would be in our winter department." He said.

There was very little in the winter department, there was a dress, and some boot, and a couple of snow shoes.

"What can I get you my furry friend?" Oaken asked Ratchet.

"Uh...Give me a second." Ratchet said walking around.

"Um, has anyone else, like maybe I dunno, the Queen perhaps, come by here?" Anna asked.

"The only ones to be out in this storm is you and that furry fellow dear!" Oaken said.

Then someone came in the door with snow all over him.

"Even this fellow! Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

He went toward the desk, but Anna was in the way.

"Carrots." He said.

"Huh?"

"Behind you!"

"Oh."

"Where could all the snow be coming from?" Oaken asked.

"The North Mountain." He said grabbing other tools.

"Alright, that'll be forty!" Oaken said.

"What, no ten!"

"Oh no good! Supply and demand have really taken a tole on the products!"

"Want to talk about supply and demand? I sell ice for a living!"

"Ooh that's a rough business to be in right now! That's um, unfortunate." Anna said.

"Um, I gotta ask, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked.

"Yes! And step aside while I deal with this crook here!" He said.

Oaken stood up.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

He grabbed him and threw him out of the store.

"So, I'll get you the boots and dress? Ya? Nothing for your furry friend?" Oaken asked.

"We're fine! Let's get going Clank!" Ratchet said.

"Actually, I have this!" Oaken said.

He held up an info-bot.

"Where did you get that?" Clank asked.

"Found it outside. Now when I saw you my little metal friend, I figured you'd know how to work it? Ya?"

Ratchet grabbed the info-bot and it played. It showed a Blarg soldier reporting in front of this big ice palace.

"Greetings Supreme Executive Chairman Drek!" He said.

Drek's voice was heard in the background.

"Find out who created this big phenomenon, and move in! And get whoever has created this! That power will help us with our plan! And if you see those two buffoons, dispose of them!"

The info-bot showed a picture of Ratchet and Clank.

"Yes sir!"

The info-bot ended.

"So we're not done with Drek yet!" Ratchet said.

"Who's Drek?" Anna said.

Ratchet saw she already changed into her new dress and boots.

"Supreme Executive Chairman Drek was a monster! He tried to destroy many planets in our galaxy to build his own!" Clank explained.

"And it wasn't for his people at all! It was all for money!" Ratchet said.

"That's horrible!" Oaken said.

"Come on! We put a stop to him once, we can do it again!" Ratchet said.

"Now you're talking!" Clank said.

Anna went outside to a shed where the ice man was with his reindeer. She went inside.

"I can't believe we're doing this again!" Ratchet said.

"I know, but we have them!" Clank said.

"Yeah, but if we can get to Elsa before Drek, then we may have a chance!" Ratchet said.

"Actually, it doesn't matter!" Ratchet added.

"Um, why?" Clank asked.

"She probably kicked the Blarg's behinds if they got close to her! I mean, did you see the size of that palace?! She must be really powerful!" Ratchet said.

"Hmm, either way, I don't like it if Drek is planning to destroy this planet as well!" Clank said.

"If Drek wants Elsa's powers, then Arrendelle ain't going to be the one place with un-natural snow!" Ratchet said.

"That seems right! And not only that, he'll freeze Veldin and other planets as well in the Solana Galaxy!" Clank said.

"More a reason to stop him!" Ratchet said.

Anna came out of the shed with the ice man.

"Ratchet, Clank, meet Kristoff and his reindeer Sven! He's going to take off the mountain!" Anna said.

"Hey..." Ratchet and Clank said.

They all got on and they began their journey up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3: That's Ice!

**Later...**

During the sleigh ride, Anna and Kristoff were discussing the man Anna met. Then they eventually stopped, Kristoff held up a lamp.

"What's out there?" Ratchet asked.

"Wolves! Go Sven!" Kristoff said.

Sven pulled the sled, but there were no wolves chasing them. Then there were some recognizable people on jet packs chasing them.

"It's the Blarg!" Ratchet yelled.

"Just keep going!" He added.

He took out his Blaster, and took out some Blarg. They reached a cliff, with another side, the Blarg stopped chasing them, they crashed into a tree

"We're going to have to jump!" Clank said.

"Jump Sven!" Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said.

"JUMP SVEN!" He added.

The second Sven jumped, Kristoff cut the harness. Kristoff made it to the other side, but his sled didn't.

"Aww, I just payed it off!" He said.

Anna attached some rope to a picax and threw it to Kristoff, and she pulled him up.

"Wait, where's Ratchet?" Kristoff said.

Sven gestured him to point at the sky, and they saw Ratchet flying with his jet pack holding his wrench. However he lost his gentlemen hat and his bow tie, same with Clank, he wasn't wearing his bow tie.

"That was too close!" Clank said.

Ratchet landed right beside Anna.

"How did you do that?!" Anna asked Ratchet.

"Eh, we sort of payed for this in our galaxy. Good thing we did! Speaking of which, I'm going back to Pokitaru after we're done with Drek!"

"That's another planet we've been to!" Clank said.

Anna went up to Kristoff.

"Well Sven, this thing has made things bad for us, for helping anyone ever again!"

"Look, I'll replace your sled! And everything in it." Anna said.

"Ratchet, we can't waste time! The Blarg are going to get Elsa!" Clank said.

"Wait a moment Clank!" Anna said.

A few seconds passed by, and Kristoff spoke up.

"We're coming!" He said.

"Great!" Anna said.

Then an info-bot appeared from out of the sky.

"What's that?" Kristoff said.

"An info-bot, it may give us valuable information for our enemies. You see, those people on those jet packs are called 'The Blarg', and they take orders from Supreme Executive Chairman Drek. This will provide info we need!" Clank explained.

"Play it already!" Ratchet said.

The info-bot started playing.

It showed a squad of Blarg soldiers inside a palace with ice for walls.

"Drek sir, we're in position!" One soldier said.

"Then begin! Have you found those two?!" Drek said.

"No sir!"

The soldiers were then suddenly becoming frozen.

"Drek sir, we've been compromised send-"

The info-bot's video feed of the Blarg soldiers ended with the camera becoming frozen.

"Hmmm. Perhaps this is harder then I thought, patience is going to have to be our ultimate weapon." Drek said.

The info-bot finished playing.

"See?! I told you we don't have to worry!" Ratchet said.

"Yes, but we must not underestimate Drek!" Clank said.

"Wait, if Anna's sister is already on her guard, then how can we know if she won't freeze us?!" Kristoff asked.

"She won't freeze us as long as I'm here!" Anna said.

"Alright I had enough of talking about Drek! Come on, let's get going!" Ratchet said.

They walked off continuing their journey.

**Later...**

They came upon these trees which had some ice hanging like wind chimes.

"Wow, now that's a sight!" Ratchet said.

"It's so beautiful!" Anna said.

Just then they were hearing a voice from behind them.

"Yeah! It is! So white! So pretty! But yellow and snow, OH NO!"

A little snowman came beside Ratchet.

"HI THERE!" It said.

Ratchet just swung his wrench and the snowman's head went flying and Anna caught it.

"I don't want it!" She said throwing it to Kristoff.

They were throwing it back at each othet.

"Okay, I think we got off to a wrong start!" The snowman said.

"How is it still talking!" Ratchet yelled out.

Then Anna threw the snowman's head back onto it's body, but it's head was upside down.

"Wait a second, what am I looking at here? Why is everyone hanging from the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked.

"Hang on!" Anna said.

She went up to the snowman, and put it's head back on straight.

"There!" Anna said.

Then Anna took out one of Sven's carrots and put it through the snowman's head.

"Ooh!" Ratchet and Clank said.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've never been better! I've always wanted a nose! It's like my little baby-"

Anna pushed the rest of the carrot into his head.

"Now I love it even more! Now, hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf? Oh yeah, that's right! Olaf!" Anna said.

"Come again?" Ratchet said.

"Who's the funny looking yellow creature?" Olaf asked.

"Ratchet." Anna said.

"And that metal thing on his back?" Olaf asked.

"Clank." Anna said.

"Hey..." Ratchet and Clank both said.

"Nice to meet you both! Now, who's the funky looking donkey?" Olaf said pointing at Sven.

"Sven." Anna said.

"And the reindeer?"

"Sven."

"Ok, now-"

"Quiet Sven, trying to think!" Olaf said to Kristoff.

"So, what has brings all of you up here anyways?" Olaf asked.

"We're trying to bring back summer, and-"

Ratchet cut in front of Anna.

"And stop an enemy from freezing the entire planet."

"Well, I could take you all up the mountain, and I could sing about how summer could be enjoyable, but there's been some strange people trying to get at Elsa." Olaf explained.

"Drek is really trying to get in!" Clank said.

"Well, let's go! Follow me!" Olaf said walking off.

The group started to walk off.

"Ratchet?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah?"

"Somebody's gotta tell him."

"What, the snowman in summer?" Clank asked.

"Well, yeah...We're gonna have to tell him, eventually!" Kristoff said.

"Come on! First let's see if Drek didn't reach Elsa first!" Ratchet said.

They continued.

**Later...**

They came upon some ice spikes that formed.

"Look, what's your plan anyway?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" Anna said.

"That's it?"

"I know Anna's sister is alright, she's a good person." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest person ever!" Olaf said walking into an ice spike.

"Oh look, I've been impaled!" He said laughing.

They continued walking, and they came upon this cliff. Anna went to try and climb it.

"Hold up, that's too steep, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said.

"Says who!" Anna said.

"Uh, Kristoff..." Ratchet said.

Sven then hit Kristoff, and he saw Anna was already starting to climb.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm, going to see, my sister!" Anna said.

"Hold on, I'm going to block you guys out to concentrate here!"

"Did I almost make it? And does the air seem thin up here?"

"Uh, hey guys, not sure if this is going to help, but I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go!" Olaf said.

"Great! Catch!" Anna said to Kristoff.

Kristoff caught Anna.

"Wow, that was a crazy trust exercise!"

Ratchet then took out his Blaster, and followed Anna.

"Alright Drek, if you're here, then come on!" He said.

They went up this ice palace, but the place was quiet.

"Now that's ice!" Kristoff said.

"I'm going to cry!" He added.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said.

"Did Drek get her?" Clank asked.

"No, they couldn't have!" Anna said.

They went to climb the staircase, however, Sven couldn't climb, so he stayed at the bottom. They got to the door.

"So, you gonna knock?" Ratchet asked.

"Look, I want you guys to wait out here!" Anna said.

"Come on, this is a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said.

"What if Drek's troops were waiting for you?" Clank asked.

"Just give my sister a minute, please. And if your Drek fellow is in there, then I'll scream the first moment I see those, Blarg, whatever!" Anna said.

She knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Wow, it opened! Strange..." She said.

Anna went inside. While Olaf and Kristoff sat down and started counting, Ratchet joined in.


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

Anna was inside the ice palace. She walked in to see that Elsa's work was flawless. However there was also people frozen in, but they weren't human. They looked like the people who were pursuing them when they lost the sled.

"Elsa? It's me Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna almost slipped, but she didn't. Then she saw Elsa at the top of the stairs with one of her hands up.

"Anna?" She said putting her hand down.

"Elsa, you're different, but it's a good different! And this place is, amazing!" Anna said.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of, but you should probably go!" Elsa said.

"But I just got here! Is it because of those soldiers, or your powers? Because, I'm not afraid!"

"Look, there's someone that's after me, and I don't know who or what, but-"

She paused, and she heard another voice.

"Wait, what's that?"

Olaf walked in.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said.

"He's like the one we built as kids, we could be like that again!" Anna said.

Elsa only thought about when she froze Anna's head.

"No we can't!" She said.

Then Ratchet and Clank walked into the palace.

"Who's that?!" Elsa said raising one of her hands.

Ratchet and Clank then put their hands up.

"Put your hands down Ratchet, you look ridiculous!" Clank said.

"My words exactly pal!" Ratchet said.

They put their hands down.

"Sorry, he's a part our group!" Anna said.

"Well, he's not the one trying to chase me? He's not a Blarg? Wait a second!" Elsa said.

"I saw you when I was heading up the mountain! But, you don't work for them?" She added.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but we actually know something about the people who are trying to capture you! And we'll explain ourselves!" Clank said.

"They are trying to chase down some bad guy!" Anna said.

"Ok then, go on Clank." Elsa said.

Clank explained about Drek and his previous actions, and what he wants to do. He also explained they are from a far away galaxy called, the Solana galaxy.

"That's terrible but, you all need to go!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said.

"No, please Elsa, I'm not afraid!" Anna said.

She went into singing tone, and Elsa went upstairs.

"Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

"Oh great, here we go..." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"What, you have a problem with singing?" Clank said.

"No, but it might make me lose some focus..." Ratchet said.

Ratchet followed Anna.

Anna: _Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

We can head down this mountain together  
_You don't have to live in fear_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I will be right here_

Elsa:  
Anna,  
_Please go back home, your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

Anna:  
Yeah, but -

Elsa:  
I know  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Anna:  
_Actually we're not_

Elsa:  
_What do you mean you're not?_

Anna:  
_I get the feeling you don't know_

Elsa:  
_What do I not know?_

Anna:  
_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Elsa:  
What?

Anna:  
You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

Elsa:  
Everywhere?

[Anna:]  
It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

[Elsa:]  
No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

[Anna:]  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_[Anna:]_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can work this out together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I can't control the curse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_Don't panic_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_There's so much fear!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll make the sun shine bright_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_You're not safe here!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can face this thing together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can change this winter weather_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_AHHHHH..._

_[Anna:]_  
_And everything will be alright..._  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I CAN'T!_

Elsa shot out a burst of ice. Anna got hit in the middle of her chest, and Ratchet turned around quick, but it hit Clank, and he detached from Ratchet's back, and his arms and legs just went into his body.

"Clank! Come on speak to me!" Ratchet shouted.

Elsa turned around and see what she accidentally did.

"Anna!"

Kristoff came running in.

"Elsa, I know we can stop this!" Anna said.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me! And to stop them!" Elsa cried out.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes you are!" Elsa said.

She then formed a big snow monster.

"Um, heh heh heh, hey big snow guy, can I just take Clank and go?" Ratchet asked freaked.

The snow monster picked up Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Ratchet w/Clank. Then he carried them to the front entrance and threw them out, Olaf's head was separated from his body.

"GO AWAY!" It shouted.

They were thrown against a rock that was covered by snow.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna shouted.

She picked up some snow and made a snowball.

"Woah woah feisty pants! Let the snowman be!" Kristoff said.

"Ok, I'm calm." Anna said turning away.

"Ah come on Clank!" Ratchet said.

He picked up Clank.

"He'll be fine." Kristoff said.

Then Anna threw the snowball anyway.

"Ah come on!" Kristoff and Ratchet said.

The snowball did hit the large snowman, but it just wasn't effective. The snowman's eyes glowed blue as it roared.

"Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said.

"You guys go I'll distract him!" Olaf said.

Anna and Kristoff ran off, and the giant snowman chased them. But Olaf's body ran off and Ratchet had to put down Clank and run to get it. He eventually tripped it by throwing his wrench at it. He was able to hold it down, and bring it back to Olaf.

"You're pretty fast without a head!" Ratchet said.

Olaf just quickly put himself back together.

"Uh, Olaf, we may have a problem." Ratchet glimpsed.

Olaf's carrot nose was on his head, and his butt was chest, and his chest was his butt.

"Alright, let's go!" Ratchet said.

Ratchet, still carrying Clank, had noticed the giant snow monster had already been knocked out. He then noticed a cliff when he ran a little more.

"Hey Anna, Sven! We lost marshmallow back there!" Olaf shouted.

Then they saw the snowman was up and behind them.

"Oh, hey!" Olaf said.

"We were talking about you, but all good things!" Ratchet said.

Olaf had tried to go on its leg, and so did Ratchet, but it threw them down the cliff. Ratchet saw Anna, but Anna caught Ratchet's wrench, however, Olaf fell down. They tried to go faster, but the rope was being pulled up, and when they were face-to-face with it.

"DON'T COME BACK!" It said.

"WE WON'T!" Anna said.

Anna grabbed Ratchet's wrench and Ratchet was now holding on to Anna's boot, and Anna took a swing and cut the rope. They fell and reached the bottom.

"Wow, you were right, just like a pillow!" Anna said.

"CLANK! CLANK!"

Clank was nowhere to be seen, but Kristoff was in the snow and he emerged from it and Clank was on top of him. Suddenly, Clank's arms and leg were stretching, and right before Kristoff's eyes, Clank's eyes had started to glow green.

"Captain Qwark?"

"Clank?!"

Ratchet picked him up and checked him.

"What happened?" Clank asked.

"You kind of got hit with Elsa's ice." Ratchet explained.

"And we fell down a big cliff, luckily I have a hard skull, and this snow helped to!" Kristoff said.

"I don't have a skull, or bones." Olaf randomly said.

"Ok, what are we going to do now! I can't go back to Arrendelle like this!" Anna said.

"The thing I'm worried about is your hair!" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it's turning white!" Ratchet pointed out.

"Is it bad?" Anna worriedly asked.

"Don't worry, I know someone who can fix this! Time to go see my friends!" Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" Olaf said.

"Yes, they'll know how to fix this."

"Um, just saying something here, but I think Elsa and this weather is not the only thing we need to worry about!" Ratchet reminded.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yeah! Those weird looking Blarg as you called them, and the one behind it all was, was...who again?" Anna said.

"Drek, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek." Clank said.

"Alright, let's go!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Get it together, control it! Don't feel!"

Elsa was trying to control her powers and there was ice spikes being formed on her walls.

**Elsewhere...**

"This is really starting to get a little out of hand!"

"Drek sir, the other guards of that Arrendelle place, led by that Prince Hans is almost at the ice palace, should we-"

"NO lieutenant! Let them do what they must, then we'll strike! But this plan better be fool-proof this time! Is it ready?"

"Almost Drek, sir..."

"Alright, now get out of my sight and let me think!"


	5. Chapter 5: Danger

**Did you really think I bailed on this story? I hope not!**

* * *

Ratchet, Clank, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were nearing Kristoff's home. Olaf was on top of Sven looking at an aurora lighting up in the sky.

"Look Sven, the sky's awake!"

"Wow, it does look kind of pretty." Ratchet said.

"Are we there yet Kristoff?" Clank asked.

"Almost." Kristoff responded.

Anna went behind Ratchet to talk to Clank.

"Are you ok? Is the ice affecting you too?" She asked, concernly.

"Eh, no, I think so. I feel fine, only, I think certain abilities are disabled." Clank said.

"What's wrong Clank? What's not working?" Ratchet asked.

"Hm, let's see, I think the only thing working right now is the heli-pad, everything other function feels disabled, frozen." Clank said.

Kristoff led Anna to steam coming out of a rock to warm her up, which left Ratchet and Clank to talk.

"Clank, sorry I had to turn my back, this is my fault that you're in danger. We wanted another adventure, and this is what we got…" Ratchet said

"It is not your fault Ratchet, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side, 'till the end!" Clank said.

Clank detached himself off of Ratchet's back, and stood in front of him.

"We still have Drek to take down you know!" Clank said.

Ratchet bent down.

"Yeah, we've had our rough times, but I think we can put a stop to that monster once and for all! So, what do you say pal! We gonna take down Drek?"

"Yes we can!" Clank said.

"Up top!" Ratchet said setting his hand up for a high-five.

Clank did his laugh when he high fived Ratchet, they caught up to Kristoff, who was explaining how he met his family originally.

"I don't mean to scare you guys, but they're kind of inappropriate and… loud, very loud. They can also be stubborn and a little over-bearing at times and-"

"Kristoff! They sound wonderful." Anna said.

"And…wait a minute, something's not right." Kristoff said.

There was an empty field of rock, which had moss all over.

"Where is everyone?" Kristoff questioned.

He started to panic and pace around the area.

"Um, maybe they're out, on a hike or something?" Ratchet suggested.

"They don't usually go out of this area. Unless!"

Kristoff went ahead in the distance, to this other area, climbing over some rock.

"Follow me!" He called.

Sven ran ahead, with Olaf riding him still, while Ratchet, Clank, and Anna kept up.

"How about you Anna, are you able to go on?" Clank asked.

"I'm fine Clank, thanks for asking!" Anna said.

They caught up to Kristoff, and he led them to this cave. It was dark, and had a damp feeling in the air.

"Just in here. My family always came here for REAL emergencies only." Kristoff explained.

"You don't suppose the Blarg got here already, do you?" Clank asked.

"I guess we're gonna have to find out pal." Ratchet sighed.

They were seeing in the distance, a grey creature, who was eldery looking.

"PABBIE!" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff my boy! It's so good to see you again! And who are these…oh, I know Anna, but who is this yellow creature and, living steel?"

"Name's Ratchet."

Clank hopped off of his back and stood in front of him.

"And this is my pal, Clank."

"Greetings sir, we're here to help!"

"Well thank goodness, we can get all the help we can get! These…creatures, with weapons our imagination came, and forced us to retreat in here, where we wait. I am guarding where everyone is taking shelter, they won't come out."

"Oh, I think I know a thing or two about the guys who forced you to retreat." Ratchet said.

"Alright son, I'd like to listen."

Ratchet and Clank explained their previous adventures about stopping Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, and what he's doing now, trying to get at Elsa to use her powers in a horrible way.

"Well, please put a stop to that monster!" Pabbie said.

"I would not want to come across him!" Olaf commented.

Anna's hair was glowing white then, and collapsed to the ground.

"And Anna, you sister Elsa put ice in your heart, didn't she?" Pabbie asked.

"Yeah…" Anna weakly responded.

"If not removed, then forever you will be frozen."

"But, you can remove it, right Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, if it was the head it would be easy! But the heart is not so easily reversed, and only an act of true can save her."

"So, that's…how are we supposed to do that?" Ratchet asked.

"Hans…I gotta go kiss Hans." Anna said.

"Well, sorry Pabbie, it was nice seeing you again, but we have to get back to Arrendelle." Kristoff said.

Kristoff carried Anna and helped her up on top of Sven, and Olaf moved over for Anna.

"Wait, I gotta find something about Drek first, we'll catch up with you later." Ratchet said.

Kristoff sighed, only because he wanted Ratchet to stick with them.

"Alright Ratchet, wish me luck."

He rode Sven out of the cave with Anna and Olaf.

"Well, we better go sir." Clank said.

"Well, I do have this."

Pabbie pulled out an info-bot.

"One of your so-called Blarg, must've dropped it. I suppose you boys can find more use of it than I can."

"Let's see what we got!" Ratchet said.

The info-bot started to play, it showed Drek in this base, with Planet Earth shown behind a window

"Hello troops, as you may know I, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, have to announce is, that we will be launching an assault at the town of Arrendelle. Once we move the inhabitants out of that place, and that ice Queen is defeated, we will have full control, with no one left to oppose us! But, look out for this man."

Drek held up a picture of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"As you remember, we consulted him to be our eyes and ears in the town and in return, he can have that worthless planet, Veldin. When you meet him, make sure that you bring him back to my ship! So remember, take the town, obey the prince, and HAVE FUN! Good day!"

The info-bot ended. Ratchet started to clench his fists and teeth.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"He is going, TO PAY!"

"So, if Hans is working with the Blarg, then we have to get back to Arrendelle before it's too late!" Clank said.

"Yeah, let's go get him pal! And back to the ship! They may have ships surrounding the helpless people!" Ratchet said.

"I wish you luck boys!" Pabbie said.

Ratchet and Clank exited the cave.

"Wait, how are we going to get back in time? I left the ship back on that cliff!" Ratchet freaked.

"I think I can detect a shortcut for the ship." Clank said.

Clank started to use his scanners to find their ships Robot Ignition System.

"THIS WAY!"

"I hope this works pal!" Ratchet said.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

"Ratchet, we're almost there!"

They were nearing his ship, still parked the same place they left it, at the top of a hill, which had a bird's eye view of Arrendelle.

"Drek's ships are probably not here yet! We need to get down there!" Clank said.

"Look!" Ratchet pointed.

There was a small ship landing near the castle.

"That might be Drek! Let's go get him! Come on, before it's too late!" Ratchet said.

"Actually Ratchet, we may have to be careful." Clank said.

"So what, we sneak around? Nah nah nah nah, we gotta show 'em who's boss! If you want, you can stay here with the ship, or you can come with me, what do you say? Save Arrendelle, take down Drek, and bring back summer?"

"Now you're talking!" Clank said.

"I knew you had it in you pal! Let's go kick some Blarg butt!" Ratchet said.

Clank stared into Ratchet's eyes, trying to remind him of the other adversary they had to face.

"Oh right, Hans. We gotta get to the palace before anything happens to Anna! COME ON!"

They hopped into the ship, and tried to engage the engine, however, there's a slight problem.

"It's too cold! The engine's probably frozen!" Ratchet said.

"I guess we're flying!" Clank said.

"Clank, I just said…oh, right."

They jumped out of their ship, and Clank got onto Ratchet back, then he engaged the heli-pack, and they started to fly down towards Arrendelle.

**Meanwhile…**

Anna had made it back to the palace thanks to Kristoff, and was brought to Hans. Her and the prince were in one of the rooms, a candle and fire were lit, and the servants, plus the dignitaries, and the Duke of Weselton, gave them some privacy.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa, she struck me with her powers." Anna said weakly.

"But you said she'd never hurt you!" Hans said surprised.

"Well I was wrong, and only an act of true love can save me now!" Anna said.

"True loves kiss, yes of course!" Hans said.

They closed their eyes and were starting to move closer to each other so that the kiss could occur, but Hans stopped mid-way.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you!"

"What? I thought you did?"

Hans closed the curtain to darken the room.

"Well, as thirteenth in line, I knew I couldn't stand a chance in my own kingdom! I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere!"

"But, what are you talking about?"

Hans took off his gloves, licked his thumb, and put out the candle.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, but you…you were so desperate for love that you were going to marry me just like that! And I figured after we'd married, I'd stage a little accident for Elsa."

He poured water into a jar and put out the fire.

"Hans! No!"

"And she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her! And your little friend Ratchet, he was dumb enough to come here. So now that's left is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer!"

"You're no match for Elsa!" Anna growled.

"No, you're no match for Elsa."

Hans out his gloves back on.

"And I am going to be the hero who saves Arrendelle from destru-"

The door suddenly opened, and it was a couple of Blargarian soldiers, and in the center was a Blarg man in a suit and tie.

"Am I interrupting anything Mr. Hans?"

"Ah, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek! Welcome to Arrendelle!"

"Ah yes, I see you have executed the first part of my plan. And this must be the lovely Princess of Arrendelle."

He held her chin with his hand.

"How tragic really that after all the trouble you've gone through, you're about to die right where you started."

He let go of her, and felt the urge to tear up, slightly.

"It's…it's still so poetic!" Drek cried.

He cleared his throat.

"So, did you get her like I asked? I have the de-powerlizer. So that we're clear, if you didn't do your part, it's the worst for your pitiful Southern Isles! Need I remind you of what we discussed about my old asset, Qwark?"

"…"

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"Yes sir, right this way. Follow me to the dungeons."

"Good, I like you Hans. At least you are not an idiot like Qwark."

Drek and men, along with Hans opened the door. Hans stepped out, looking back at Anna, trying to maintain a smirk on his face.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh don't worry my dear, we already have!" Drek said.

Drek closed the door, and Anna could hear his evil laugh. She crawled up against the door, and tried desperately to cry out for help.

**Meanwhile…**

Ratchet was at the city entrance, watching as there were Blargarian soldier, with jet packs and blasters everywhere in the town.

"Ok, so how are we going to handle this?" Ratchet asked.

"One-by-one?" Clank suggested.

They began an argument for a second, then suddenly they noticed the Blarg reach for their communicators, and flew off, into the palace.

"Well that must be our chance. Let's go." Ratchet said.

They began to run towards the palace, then heard a loud thud in the distance.

"What was that?" Ratchet freaked.

They started to see a storm form in the distance.

"That must be Elsa, come on Ratchet, we need to hurry!" Clank said.

"Save your breath Clank, we got this! Don't worry!" Ratchet said.

"But-"

"Ah you think too much pal! Come on, let's go save the Queen! And Princess of course."


	7. Chapter 7: Drek This!

**Meanwhile…**

Hans, guided by Arrendelle guards, had just got to Elsa's cell, but noticed that she had broken free, and was now loose. He grumbled, then Drek came in with his own soldiers.

"You lost her?!" Drek scolded.

"Well as you could see…yes." Hans said.

"Fine, I forgive you, for now. I should have known to just assume that the ice queen could be held so easily…BUT JUST THIS ONCE!" Drek said.

"I'm going out-"

"Leave that to my men, in the meantime, I have something to show you, follow me." Drek said.

Hans left his guards, and followed Drek. However, when Drek was leading Hans outside the city, the Duke of Weselton intercepted them.

"Are you the one who's going to stop her?" He asked.

"Don't worry we-"

"Will insure that your monster Queen is destroyed." Drek interrupted Hans.

"Do what you need to do, I'm going back inside!" The Duke said.

The Duke walked away, then took Hans up the hill.

"So, where are we going exactly sir?" Hans asked.

"You'll see." Drek said.

"But I'm supposed to be down there to kill Elsa and extract her power…That's what you wanted right?!" Hans said.

"Yes, but no. We don't have to do this with waving around pathetic swords!" Drek said.

"I've trained my whole-"

"Life? Yes, well I've spent my whole life trying to accomplish this! So that we're clear again, if you do not do what I say, then your Southern Isles goes bye, bye!" Drek said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hans said.

"Oh yes I dare, so what's it going to be? Are you with me or against me?!" Drek asked.

"…With you." Hans sighed.

Drek showed Hans his large starfigther, which the Blarg were just touching down with it for him. They got inside, and took a seat on the two front seats.

"Do you want Arrendelle like I promised? Do you want your brothers to think of you as a loser?" Drek asked.

"No…"

"Good, now, you know what we've planned, you know what to do, now let's do it!" Drek said starting the engine.

"I'll fly this, like you requested…" Hans said.

"Good, then I'll go ahead and get into my machine, you take care of those two baffoons, and I take care of your queen!" Drek said.

"Yes, I remember the plan! OK!" Hans yelled.

"Ok good, just checking. I'm not used to having other smart people by my side." Drek said.

**Meanwhile…**

Ratchet and Clank were about to run into the storm, then they noticed a ship flying over their heads. They looked in the glass.

"HANS!"

"Come and get me!" Hans called out with a microphone.

They saw his ship flying up into space.

"We gotta try and get our ship up and running!" Ratchet said.

"I don't know Ratchet, in this weather?" Clank said.

"NO EXCUSES! I have to try!" Ratchet said.

Ratchet ran back to, where his ship was still there.

"Let's see if we can start this thing." Ratchet said.

They opened the ship, and sat down.

"Initating engine heat sequence!" Clank said.

In a little bit of time, the ship actually started, then they started to fly up into space, where Hans, in his ship was waiting for Ratchet. They started to talk to each other over a com-link.

"Hello Ratchet, so nice of you to be here."

"Hans! You evil little sh-"

Ratchet slapped Clank before he could get anymore aggressive.

"I needed that." Clank said.

"Why are you doing this?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I have no choice. If I don't obey him, then my home…my family, everything I knew, will be gone! GONE!" Hans cried.

"Hans, you do realise the monsters Chairman Drek makes now? It's not too late, you can still save Arrendelle, and this planet!" Clank said.

"No, it's too late for that! There's nothing I need to do other than DESTROY YOU!" Hans said.

Hans' ship opened, and it revealed some guns, pointing at Ratchet and Clank's ship.

"Let's get him Clank!" Ratchet said.

It was an intense firefight, with Ratchet spraying bullets onto the weapons, and launching missles. He destroyed half the guns and missile launchers.

"Let's get a little more up close and personal!"

Hans started to use a tractor beam to pull Ratchet's ship in, and then a squad of Blargarian fighters came flying in and started to fire. Ratchet then lay down some missile fire on the source of the tractor beam, and evade the missiles Hans was shooting him with, and shoot down the Blarg fighters with the machine guns.

"AAAAARGH!" Hans screamed over the com.

After Ratchet destroyed Hans missiles, another big gun started to open up, it seemed to be a plasma cannon

"Goodbye Ratchet and Clank!" Hans said.

The gun started to charge to charge, and Ratchet's ship was pulled in with the tractor beam.

"Wait for it…" Ratchet said.

As soon as the weapon was reaching the brink-point of unleashing it's power…

"NOW!"

Ratchet fired missiles at the weapon. Hans ship started to head down into the moon.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Well Ratchet, maybe I'm not used to this piloting thing. Say hi to my mother and father, tell them I love them! I never intended to do ANY OF THIS! THEY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! ASK THEM! Woah! WOAH! RAGGGH!"

They watched Hans' ship erupt into a blaze.

"YES!" Ratchet cheered.

"Isn't there something else that we still need to-"

"DREK!" Ratchet interrupted.

He immediately flew back into earth. He in the snowstorm.

"CAN'T SEE A THING!" Ratchet freaked.

He then crashed into something, something hard, something metal.

"EJECT!" Clank yelled.

He pushed the eject button, then they found themselves flying into the snowstorms vortex.

"Well Clank, at least we had a good run." Ratchet said shivering.

The snowstorm suddenly subsided, and he was falling. Clank re-attached himself to Ratchet's back and used the heli-pad to touch down softly.

"Are you ok?" Clank asked.

"I think so, but take a look around."

Ratchet pointed out all the downed Blargarian troops that were all around them.

"LOOK! Over there!" Clank said.

He pointed to Elsa, who was on the ground, crying. They noticed Hans, which was odd, holding a sword at her head. Ratchet took out his wrench and started to run towards them, before he could throw his wrench…

"NO!"

He saw Anna, come and hold out her hand to block the sword from hitting her sister. She then froze into a statue.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried.

Ratchet watched, as Elsa was starting to grieve over her loss. All he could was put his head down, and drop his wrench. Clank hopped off Ratchet's back, and stood there, watching Elsa cry on her sister. He even noticed that Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff were there too, looking at the frozen Anna. Suddenly…

"Ratchet, LOOK!" Clank said.

Ratchet looked up and noticed Anna was starting to unfreeze, and then she was no longer in-cased in the ice. The sisters embraced, then Ratchet and Clank walked up to the group. Anna and Elsa broke out of the hug, and looked into each other's eyes.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna.

"I love you." Anna said.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"Love will thaw… Love of course! LOVE!"

With Elsa realizing the key to controlling her powers, she started to thaw out the snow and ice that was covering Arrendelle. The snow was then blown away, and they found themselves standing on a boat. Then they looked to the side, to see the downed Hans, was just a robot. Then they looked to the other side of the boat, to see Drek, in his Mech-suit, still lying there.

"YOU IDIOTS! You think you win?"

He tried to start the engine of his machine, but it wasn't started, it sounded like clunks.

"COME ON! START!"

The mech-suit then combusted, thus ending the threat of Supreme Executive Chairman Drek.


	8. Chapter 8: That's it?

They all stood there, looking at the damage the machine caused. Drek was gone, along with that machine. Ratchet and Clank were sure of it now.

"Well uh…that was easy." Ratchet said.

"That's the end of Drek, but we must remember that Hans may be out there you know…" Clank said.

"For now, let's all embrace! Oh wait…"

Olaf was starting to melt, but Elsa fixed him and provided him with his own personal flurry.

"My own personal flurry!"

Elsa and Anna looked at one another, and hugged each other. While looking at Ratchet and Clank, along Kristoff and Sven, with joy.

"Now that's an ending…" Ratchet said.

"But we need a ship to get back to the Solana Galaxy." Clank said.

"A ship! Oh, oh I know where to find one!" Olaf said.

"You do? Really?" Ratchet asked.

"Follow me!"

Olaf started to skip along happily, but Ratchet was looking at Anna and Elsa, who looked somewhat disappointed.

"You're gonna leave soon?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah…we gotta make sure that our home is still intact." Ratchet said.

"Hmm…ok Ratchet." Elsa said.

"Look, we'll get the ship and be right back. We're not going soon but…you know what I mean, right Clank?" Ratchet said.

"Right back at ya, uh…man!" Clank said.

"We'll work on that…" Ratchet said.

Ratchet kept up with Olaf's happy, walking. Olaf was starting to walk out of the city, while there were civilian waving to Ratchet and Clank, cheering, and screaming some kind words. All Ratchet and Clank could do was kindly wave back, and keep moving forward. Olaf led them up the hill, and found one Blargarian VIP ship, parked.

"Must've been Drek's, but not anymore!" Clank said.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Olaf asked.

"We'll stay for a little while, I guess. What do ya say Clank?" Ratchet said.

"I suppose." Clank said.

"Well, I'm going back down! Gonna finally enjoy the summer breeze!"

Olaf ran back down the hill.

"Well, let's see if it's working." Ratchet said.

They entered the ship, and checked the functions. Everything was in working order, but there was one more thing.

"You mind using the robotic ignition system?" Ratchet asked.

"I'll be glad to start the ship, if you agree to check on Hans' ship first." Clank said.

"Oh, we're doin' this again. There's probably nothing much up there, but yeah, sure. So, shut up and start the ship?" Ratchet said.

"With pleasure." Clank said starting the ship.

Ratchet lifted the ship into the air, and left Earth's atmosphere, and landed on the moon, to the crash site of Hans' ship.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Ratchet asked putting on his O2 mask.

"Something that tells us how Drek got Hans to work for him. Remember what he said?"

Clank made Ratchet re-call the beginning of the battle he had with Hans, when he told them about his home and family being destroyed.

"Alright, let's go."

They hopped out of their ship, and went towards the wreckage.

"There's no way he could have survived this…" Ratchet said.

"Hmm…"

Clank went inside a part of the wreckage, then pulled out something, which looked like a voice recorder.

"Is that a diary entry?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I think it will work." Clank said.

"Then play it, I wanna know what kind of secrets a guy like that has!" Ratchet said.

Clank played the play button.

"_Entry 4345, me and my family are now on the edge. Some…some, alien, who calls himself Drek, along with others, show up and take over my family's home, but the people are unaware of that. He holds great power, great sorcery. Most of all, he takes interest in me, because he saw that I appeared to be the youngest of my twelve brothers. He wants to me to help him, at the same time, he's gonna help me, if my parents don't blab out the plan to our people. He thinks I'll be satisfied ruling my own kingdom, but it has to come with a price. If this fails, I'll be remembered as the man who did something treacherous, dishonourable, to the fair princess of Arrendelle. I'd rather die as Prince Hans the honourable man, then King Hans, the inferno man. I'm heading to Arrendelle today. Also if this fails, he's got the power to destroy not only my home, but the rest of the planet. Oh lord please forgive my actions."_

"Seriously?" Ratchet said.

"Well, we'll need to hand this to the King and Queen of the Southern Isles." Clank said.

"So, let's get back down there, we're probably missing something fun." Ratchet said.

They glided back over to their ship, and landed back in the town square. The first thing they saw, was Anna, Kristoff, and Sven beside a new sled. Sven was wearing a medal, with a snowflake. Anna and Kristoff were embraced in a kiss. When Ratchet and Clank hopped out of the ship, Anna, Kristoff and Sven turned their attention to them.

"So, what'd I miss?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing…much." Kristoff said.

"Oh, I just gave him a new sleigh, after we crashed the other one, no big deal." Anna said.

"What happened to the Duke?" Clank asked.

"He's gone home…" Anna said.

"Oh and uh…the Queen is gathering the town for a surprise, you guys should come along too!" Kristoff said.

"Huh?" Ratchet and Clank both said.

**Later…**

"Are you ready?"

Elsa was in the courtyard of the palace, with the civilians of Arrendelle. Ratchet, Clank, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were there as well, of course. Elsa was showing off her powers, in a beautiful way. She froze the two water fountains, made the courtyard an ice skating arena, and made some snow powder fall. Clank was still on Ratchet's back, enjoying the ride, with Ratchet's skating. While Anna was complimenting Elsa about the open gates.

"We are never closing them again!"

Elsa made ice skates for Anna, with her powers.

"Elsa they're beautiful! But you know I don't-"

"Oh, COME ON!"

Elsa pulled her sister along, helping her skate along the rink. They passed Ratchet, skating with his bare feet alone.

"This is fun!" Ratchet said.

"Hold on, my Queen, may we have a word?" Clank said.

Elsa let go of Anna.

"You can skate by yourself now?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'll try." Anna said.

Anna skated away slowly, then the pace of it, and was trying to race Kristoff, holding onto Sven.

"So, how long are you here for?" Elsa asked.

"We're not leaving soon, but again, our galaxy needs us and, you need this."

Ratchet handed her Hans' entry log.

"I can't give you any details, but, its involving Hans and his family. You just need to press play."

"Ok then, thank you Ratchet, you've been very helpful, you saved not only my town, but me as well."

Elsa rubbed Ratchet's head.

"Aw shucks, it was nothin'!" Ratchet said.

Clank hopped off of Ratchet's back.

"Nothing to it!" He said.

They continued to skate. Ratchet and Clank were having fun with the whole gang, racing each other. When the sun set, it was time for Ratchet to go. The people were crowding around his ship, and Elsa was standing with Ratchet, Anna, and Kristof with Sven, and declared something to the people.

"On this day forward, I declare today, VOD day! Victory over Drek day!"

The people chanted the name. But, they all said their goodbyes, when Ratchet and Clank hopped into the ship. Ratchet's ship lifted into the air, and blasted off.

"Set a course for the Solana Galaxy!" Clank said.

"You got it!"

The ship sped up, then when they came out of the hyperdrive, they were nearing Veldin.

"There it is! Home sweet home!"

They landed the ship, right beside Ratchet's workshop, and hopped out. Ratchet took a long sniff of the air.

"Ah it's great to be home!" Ratchet said.

"Now what?" Clank said.

"Well…we'll see what happens, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this story! I enjoyed writing it! Not sure when the next will start, but, it'll be coming, not to soon.**


End file.
